Den
Unlocked by fully exploring Meadow. * Unlocks location Dune. * You get Keela (using Leash) * You get Ring, Torch, Backpack Walkthrough Navigating the darkness * The further you explore the den the darker it gets. * Soon it becomes too dark to safely explore. * CONTINUE * You will need to craft something that will help you navigate the darkness. * What do you take? # STONE #* You pick up a stone from the ground. #* What do you do with it? #*# THROW #*#* You throw the stone into the darkness of the cave. #*#* CONTINUE #*#* The stone creates numerous echoes while it hits the cave walls. #*#* It sounds pretty but you get only a rough estimate on the cave size. #*#* Not too helpful. #*#* BACK #*# SWALLOW #*#* You swallow the stone whole. #*#* you can feel it crawling through your body. #*#* In a couple of hours this will probably turn into a painful experience. #*#* The cave still stares at you, dark and mysterious. #*#* BACK # RAGS #* You create some rags from your clothes #* What do you do with it? #*# BURN #*#* You burn the rags. #*#* They illuminate the room for a brief moment, but the flames eat up the rags too quickly. #*#* Rethink you plan. #*#* BACK #*# WRAP #*#* What do you warp the rags around? #*#*# STICK #*#*#* You wrap the rags around the stick. #*#*#* What now? #*#*#*# IT #*#*#*#* You light the rags on the stick and create a torch. #*#*#*#* The cave walls become visible and you can continue. #*#*#*#* CONTINUE #*#*#*#* You can build a torch. #*#*#*#* The torch increases the and skills of a survivor when equipped #*#*#*#* OKAY #*#*#*# DRAW #*#*#*#* You use the stick to draw a stick figure in the sand. #*#*#*#* It is some of your best work, but isn't very helpful. #*#*#*#* BACK #*#*# HEAD #*#*#* You wrap the rags around your head and try to imitate a mummy. #*#*#* Your fellow survivors look at you in disbelief. #*#*#* Try something else. #*#*#* BACK # DIRT #* You pick up some dirt from the ground. #* What do you do with it? #*# APPLY #*#* Where do you apply the dirt on? #*#*# FACE #*#*#* You apply the dirt on your face. You look like a savage and smell of dirt. #*#*#* How was that helpful again? #*#*#* BACK #*#*# HANDS #*#*#* You apply the dirt on your hands. Whatever you will touch will become dirty now. #*#*#* A helpful ability to be sure, but it still doesn't solve your dark cave problem. #*#*#* BACK #*# SMELL #*#* You smell the dirt. It smells like dirt. #*#* BACK Backpack (Triggers at 60/120) * Having a back pack would make foraging much easier. * It shouldn't be hard to make one. * TRUE * You can build Backpack. * TIP: the Backpack increase the skill of all your survivors. * COOL Wolf Attacks * Wolf Attacks: * leash adds Keela to party ** (Fair warning if you leash Keela now you will use up the leash and be unable to leash Kagan from Lair) *FIGHT **The wolf lies dead on the ground. In its belly you find 5 **You get +5 **OKAY Additional Stories Leftovers (Triggers after foraging Leftovers at 200/430?) * Eating the leftover meat was probably not such a great idea. * OOPS * The survivor suffer a severe form of diarrhea. Survivors get -25 * END Fight Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations